


Umbrage

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Banter, Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Crossword Puzzles, Gen, Mild Language, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang works on another crossword puzzle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrage

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Word of the Day Challenge, for day 7/19, "Umbrage."

"Alright, a seven letter word for 'leafy shade.'" Father Mulcahy read out to the OR. "First letter, 'U.'"

"Umbrage," Charles declared.

"There's no need to get offended, Charles," Hawkeye called over, glancing up from his patient. "It's just a crossword puzzle."

"Ha. Ha." Charles replied sarcastically. "No, I realize what you are doing - or should I say, attempting to do. Umbrage is the answer."

"I thought that meant to get upset?" Radar asked.

"It- damn it! Sponge!" Colonel Potter demanded. A moment later he continued. "No, Charles is right. It means both things."

"Well done, Charles!" Hawkeye said. "I guess your mind isn't slipping away in your sleep. Although your hair certainly is."

Charles' face dropped. "Now that I will take umbrage at." he growled.


End file.
